Begin Again
by ISCMHF
Summary: The Young Justice team gets three new members. Wally is brought back. People get married. Relationships fixed. Relationships get started. Time travelling. Conquering fears. Girl talk. Bro talk. Bonds formed that will never be broken. Spitfire (WallyxArtemis), Chalant (ZantannaxDick), Aquarocket (AqualadxRocket), Supermartian (ConnorxMegan), OCxOC (DaniellexEmzabeth), etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I left off after the finale. **

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own YJ or characters except my OCs so far-**

**Pur'nia (Pure-knee-la) Gold**

**Emzabeth (No last name)**

**Danielle Hold**

Tim Drake's POV

I called Zee, Rocket, and Barb into my room for a VERY important talk. Everyone is back into the swing of things as much as you can be after Wally's 'death' and Dick leaving the team. Before Bruce adopted me I met three people with super powers and I've kept in touch with them. The problem is they can help us but if they don't get adopted by the end of the month they are being moved to a different orphanage in different states where they'll separate Pur'nia and Emzabeth.

"Alright Robin what's up? Why'd you call us here?" Barbra asked sounding very annoyed.

"Well…" I stammered.

"WELL?" they all asked looking just plain POed.

"I need you guys to adopt some kids I know before they make a run for it before being separated."

"Why?" Zantanna asked interested. She always wanted kids. I knew I could trust her, you could see why Dick loved her so much. Too bad he wouldn't be telling her any time sone.

"Well they're supers and well… I think Emzabeth can use her magic and strength to get Wally she does this thing with portals to different time and dimensions and stuff and Pur'nia never leaves her side since they arrived together when they were three. Then there's Danielle he has anger issues and major fire power, literally." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. I guess the cat was out of the bag.

"I'm intrigued…but…" Zantanna said.

"but…?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'll need to meet these kids first." She said with a smile. I grinned in return.

"I agree with Zee, but I'd say I probably will be all for it. I kind of feel for the kids ya know." Rocket answered.

"Fine I'm in. When do we meet them?" Barbra caved.

Zantanna's POV

I'm so excited. I know these kids will probably be around 15 or so because Tim knew them when he was there and he is very picky, just like Dick. Tomorrow I could have my own daughter or son. Rock seemed pretty happy too. I wonder who I will pick, I know one thing, the name Emzabeth made my heart skip a beat. I haven't met her but I have a feeling I'll like her.

Then I ran into someone knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Dick in his Nightwing getup. "Sorry." He said offering me a hand up.

"No problem." I smiled and started walking toward my room again when he called my name.

"Zee, um… I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I have an appointment with Rock and Barb tomorrow at a orphanage tomorrow. But I would like lunch or something." I said with a smile.

"Oh. How would you and your possible ward like to have dinner with me tonight as a celebration?" He smiled back.

"I would love too, and I think my possible ward would enjoy it as well. And you can be as chalant as you want just stay traught before tomorrow night." His smiled grew wider.

"I'll try. Good night Tanna. I'll see y'all tomorrow." I waved and walked into my room.

This was all perfect. I guess everything was going my way for a change and maybe Artemis as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Raquel's POV

I woke up in the morning for the first time in a long time. Not only was Kaldur and Artemis were back, not only were we probably getting a way to get Wally back, not only did I hear that Nightwing is back in town, but I'm probably getting a kid of my own. And I don't mind them being a teenager. I'm so glad to have this after mess of breaking off the engagement when Kaldur came back. I got up and quickly got dressed careful not to wake Kaldur up. She smiled just at the thought of it.

She was devastated when he had changed sides. She loved him. Then he left her. She rebounded on the next guy that came around and she didn't even realize it until she was engaged to guy and Kaldur was back.

She continued to be quiet but to no avail. Kaldur woke up before she was even done getting ready.

"Leaving without saying good bye are we now?" he asked with a small chuckle and smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm sorry. I had to go and I didn't want to wake you because you have a mission today."

"It's okay but I'm awake so come and say good bye." I walked over giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Kal, I'll see you when you when you get back from your mission or when I come back with our new ward. Whichever comes first."

"Bye and Good luck, I happy you chose to do this. Your kindness is one of the many reasons why I love you. Now get out of here before you're late." He said giving her one last kiss.

Barbra's POV

Okay so maybe I'm excited about getting a kid to call my own and drag with me and Jason to the ridiculous charity galas they have to go to. Jason was happy too. He enjoyed helping kids in need that were like him in anyway. And I was happy to help out a kid in need plus Artemis. If this thing even had the smallest possibility of getting Wally back, she doing it.

"I'm leaving Jason. See you tonight for dinner." I called out waiting for a reply. Soon Jason was walking out of our bedroom in his favorite sweatpants.

"Bye babe." He said kissing me good bye.

Zantanna's POV

We all walked into the orphanage and immediately green eyes locked with blue and fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Emzabeth's POV

I saw her blue eyes and I could see the pain, sorrow, loss, anger, sadness, and strength. Then I saw the kindness, love, innocence, charity, gentility, and joy. I just hoped she picked me but I wasn't going to say anything. I usually kept to myself and just nodded, shook my head, and hummed. I didn't even talk to Pur'nia a whole lot even though she's my "Protector" and Danielle. Well I've only spoken to Danielle once when we were four and we were 15 now and I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me let alone remember.

"Hi." The women with the stunning blue eyes said with a smile. I returned the smile and waved.

"Zantanna," said Tim introducing me to the lady "this is Emzabeth, Danielle Hold, and Pur'nia Gold. " he continued pointing to me then Danielle and Pur'nia. Then he caught me and Zantanna starring at each other. "I knew you would like her Zee. She's somewhat of a sorcerous and has super strength and goes all crazy on me with her portals to different times and dimensions." Then Danielle and Pur'nia introduced themselves, "Hi I'm Danielle." "Hey y'all I'm Pur'nia."

"I like you." The redheaded girl and the girl with sort dark brown hair said in unison.

"Sorry, this is Barbra Gordon," he said pointing to the redhead "and Raquel Ervin." He finished pointing to the other girl.

"I CALL PUR'NIA!" Raquel said. "Sorry, I don't mean it the way it may sound…it's just…um…would you like to be my ward or my daughter whatever you want to call it and live with me and Kaldur. Oh you're probably wondering who Kaldur is. He's-" Pur'nia cut her off with a smile.

"I would love to." Then Barbra walked up to Danielle and hooked her arm through his and said,

"Good cause you're mine Danielle. Whether you like it or not and Jason will love you too. You can call me: Barbra, Gordon, Barbs, mom, miss, whatever. You got all that?" He nodded with a yes ma'am and a smile.

Danielle's POV

We we're all saying good bye after the paperwork was done and my mom, I could get use to that, and I got into her car. "You know what?" I asked. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"I can already tell you're going to be the best mom ever." She tossed her head back and laughed.

"Just you wait." She said starting up the car.

When we got back to her place after we went shopping there was a guy cooking something.

"Barb, Kal called to remind you about the mission tonight." Then he put something on a plate and set it on the table. He was in his Red Hood uniform and I'm guessing he was Jason.

"J, There's someone I would like you to meet." He turned around and smiled.

"I almost forgot. Hello, I'm guessing you're Danielle. I'm Jason Todd but you can call me whatever you want. And we only have five rules for you in this house. One, curfew is midnight unless there is a mission and girls can't stay over, OVER. Two, if you want to join the team, which you don't have to, you must train first. Three, there are no drugs, alcohol, or smoking of any kind. Four, grades stay at least a 3.5. And five, if you're going to use language, you can't use it towards us or use it like an idiot who's only cursing to curse and feel cool. Got it?" He said with a smile. I already liked this family.

"Yes sir." I smiled back and he ruffled my hair and we sat down to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Pur'nia POV

I fixed my brown hair as we sat in Raquel's car after shopping almost all night. When we walked into her apartment she told me to set the bags down by the door. I could hear the shower running. Raquel turned around to me and began to speak,

"Are you hungry or do you just want to go to bed?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Pop tarts would be fine if you have them." She laughed.

"Of course we have pop tarts."

When I was finished eating a man with dark skin and blonde hair walked out in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, you must be Kaldur. I'm Pur'nia. Thanks for letting me live with you and everything."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you like it here; feel welcome to anything you want. And feel free to ask any questions you have." He said with a reassuring smile. I liked it here. I felt like I belonged with them. I hope Emzabeth is doing okay.

Dick's POV

I felt unsure as I sat at the table waiting for Zantanna and her new daughter, Emzabeth, Tim told me some about her. She already knew Tim, Barbra, Raquel, and Zantanna's secret ID so she probably put two and two together about my ID. Then I saw a familiar woman walk in with a not-so-familiar teenage girl with brown hair. I quickly stood up and pulled out their chairs for them.

"Thanks." Zee said as she took her seat. Emzabeth followed without a word. She just looked at the ground. Zee must have noticed, "Emzabeth this is Richard Grayson. He's Tim's oldest brother." Her head looked up and her eyes locked with mine.

Emzabeth's POV

I could tell he loved Zee by the way he looked at her and I could see all the emotions roll through his eyes like Zee's. I could tell he broke her heart and she broke his. I wonder how that's possible.

"You can call me NG or Dick either one is fine with me." He said. Then I decided to speak up for once.

"How can one break another's heart when you love them and they love you and they in return do the same when they have the knowledge of your feelings?"

My mom, Zee, and Dick's eyes went wide in shock. "Where did you-" I cut him off. "I can see it in your eyes, both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zantanna's POV

I know I couldn't have broken Dick's heart because he never loved me and, probably never will, we're just friends. I didn't even know he was back until I ran into him at the Watch Tower. I have no idea where she got that and it was the first thing she said to me or Dick. I wonder what she's holding back. I decided not to push it though when she quieted down and placed her gaze back down to the floor. We just ordered here a chicken grilled salad and sprite, hoping she would like it. I decided to chat with Dick.

"So what are you plans for tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled leaning back a little.

"I only have to do a few hours of work from home because I only have to go into work every Friday. It pays to be the boss. And you?"

"I was just going to take Em shopping and hang around all day." I replied.

"You mind if I tag along. I'll pay." He grinned that Robin grin of his that I missed so much.

"Sure, but I'm buying lunch."

"Okay, if that's what you want. So, where's Emzabeth going to school?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet. She'll probably go to the same all-girls private school I did."

"How about Gotham Academy? I know Barbra will send Danielle to Gotham and Tim will go there. Plus Kaldur would probably want Pur'nia to attend Gotham as well." Dick asked.

"You know I can't afford that right now. The only reason the private school thing is an option is I know people from that school." I said with a sigh and Dick pouted.

"What if were to give Emzabeth…um"

"She doesn't have a last name. I already told her she could pick her own last name if she wants." I responded causing Dick change his attention to Em.

"So, how bout it Em? Do you know what last name your picking yet?" he asked and she nodded. She wrote something on a napkin and slid it over to me. The napkin read: 'Is Zatara-Grayson okay?' A small smile graced my lips.

"It's fine with me but if you're going to steal his name too you should ask him." I told her. She nodded picking up the napkin and gave it to Dick. He was stunned.

"I would be honored." He smiled and she did too. She began to write on another napkin and handed it to him, and he looked like he was going to cry but not a single tear was shed. "Em, you can call me whatever you want." He said as he handed me the napkin: 'Can I call you dad?' I couldn't help it when the tear rolled down my cheek and he took my hand under the table. Maybe we can be together. Time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaldur's POV

When I wake up I still think I'm on Manta's ship except for this morning. This was the first morning I recognized the warmth pressed into my chest as Raquel without having to think, I just knew. It felt like old times. Soon it really would be. Today is just one more step towards it. At 8 o'clock tonight Zantanna was going to bring her daughter, Emzabeth, to a meeting with: me, Nightwing, Zantanna, Batman, Flash, Kid Flash, Robin, Batgirl, Pur'nia, Superman, Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder Woman, Rocket, Red Arrow, and Tigress. But that's later. Right now my goal is breakfast.

I got up out of the bed being as quiet as I could and begun to cook pancakes, eggs, and bacon. When it was 9:30 I should wake up Raquel and Pur'nia. Can't have them sleeping through lunch. When I knocked on Pur'nia's door I heard sobbing and no one answered. I opened the door slowly so I wouldn't startle her. The sight I saw was one I wasn't expecting.

The room was covered in white feathers some covered in blood. In the corner there was Pur'nia with her wings wrapped around her sobbing.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her.

"I needed to stretch my wings because I've had them tucked for days a-a-and they grew a few inches w-with my growth spurt and I forgot and they knock over a v-vase a-a-and cut my wing and when I went to pick it up it shattered even more in my hand and well…" she stammered holding out her torn up hand. I smiled at her.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to and no one else got hurt. Just wait here and I'll get the medical kit and I'll take a look at your hand and wing okay. She nodded and I left to get the medical kit from the closet in the bathroom.

When I got back I took her hand and begun to work.

Pur'nia's POV

He was so kind and smart. When he was done he began to clean up the supplies he used.

"Thanks Dad." I immediately regretted it. He stopped and didn't move or say anything for what seemed a life time until he look up at me with his kind smile.

"Anything for you darling." He said and helped me up. Then we woke up mom and had breakfast as a family. I had someone else to take care of and that made me happy. Plus, protecting Emzabeth can get a little boring after a while.

(LINE BREAK)

As we were picking up the plates from breakfast Dad began to speak, "So Pur, have any other powers?"

"I'm a healer and telekinesis of sorts."

"You know you can join the team anytime you want. We would be happy to have you anytime you want." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Raquel's POV

I couldn't help at the scene before me. My Kaldur and my Pur'nia were getting along so well. I showed me we could really be a family. They acted like they've been father and daughter for years. She even calls him dad. I wonder if she calls me mom. I just hope she doesn't grow up to fast. Pur's laugh brought me out of my thoughts and into realty. We hung out on the couch watching movies together as a family, talking to each other, and laugh together almost all day. I wish it never had to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle's POV

I sat at the table addressing the situation almost every newly adapted kid has to face. I watched Barbra and Jason eat breakfast planning what to do today.

"So does this make you my parents?" I asked.

"You know it." Barbra said winking at me.

"You're lucky. You have the coolest parents ever." Jason chuckled and Barbra elbowed him playfully. "I'm just kidding." He said raising his hands in defense.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Well, later I was going to take you by the Academy to get you enrolled so you can start classes as soon as possible. Then maybe even more shopping because now I have more people to feed and we forgot some things yesterday. After that I guess your dad will give you a tour while I attend the meeting at the watch tower. Then I don't know, we'll just wing it from there." Bar-mom said.

"Do you think we could come to the meeting? I would like to help and Danielle could come in handy." Dad asked.

"I'll check with Dick, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She reassured.

"So when do we start?"

"Now, get yourself ready and meet at the door in ten." She said leaving the room. I could get use to this.

Emzabeth's POV

I stood in front of the long mirror with my mom and dad standing behind me. I we have been shopping and I absolutely love it. I finally had someone who loved me besides Pur'nia and that doesn't count because she has to love me because she's my protector and blah, blah, blah. I finally belonged. Then I get to go shopping and have clothes and stuff that's really _mine._

"So, do you like it. I know we didn't really come shopping for formals and semi-formals but they could come in handy when we drag you to silly galas and prom and homecoming and stuff or fancy dinners and well, you get what I'm saying." Mom said. I was wearing a black floor-length formal with a red ribbon around my waist and no straps. I smiled and nodded.

"Then that's an even ten dresses. I think that's enough for one day." Mom said standing up and grabbing all the dresses we were buying. I went and got dressed. When I walked out Danielle was there with Barbra and some other guy talking to my parents.

"Hey Emzabeth. How are you doing?" Barbra asked. I just stood there. "Does she ever talk?" she asked mom.

"Yes, she's just choses to be quiet. Like a dove." My mom stepping forward taking the dress from me and putting it with the others.

"Well, we'll so you guys at the meeting." Dad said taking the dresses from mom and putting his hand around the small of my back pulling me to his side as we walked away and waved and mom linked her arm mine. I was a dove. Dove, I like the sound of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim's POV

The meeting was about to start when I realized I had a problem. I just sort of know how we're getting Wally back, Emzabeth is the one with the real plan and she's not exactly the most comfortable with talking in front of people. Now everyone was looking at me.

"So dude are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell us why we're here?" Bart asked.

"Um, well, Emzabeth can get Wally back most likely and she's willing to try but she's going to need some help." I answered. Emzabeth shrunk down in her chair.

"Who's Emzabeth?" asked Artemis and Megan at the same time. Zee stood up.

"Come down. She's my daughter, she doesn't talk much just give her time and room. And before you say anything about me having a daughter, it's new, I just adopted her." Zee said quickly then sat down. Then Barry shot up.

"SO YOU GUYS SEE HER TOO!" he yelled.

"Yes…" several people said giving him a weird look.

"I thought I was going insane. She didn't move she just sat there starring at the floor and didn't say anything." He explained.

"So are we going to hear the plan or not?" ask Artemis getting anxious. I nodded and looked at Emzabeth to stand. Her eyes widened but she stood.

"Um…well…I need to keep an eye and the energy signals… to… um… see when they are the highest and… well predict when it will appear. But first I...uh…need someone to take me there… you know where it happened... so I can finish the plan… cause I need to know what kind of port it is and… well I guess that's it so far. But I'm guessing it is some sort of infinity port if he hasn't been able to come out anywhere and it doesn't have the energy readings of a time warp or dimension jumper port from what T-...um...Robin has told me so…um… I'm going to sit down now." She stammered through then quickly sat down. I guess it's my turn.

"So I guess it's time to change the scenery of this meeting. Whoever wishes to continue with us meet in the hanger in 15. Thank you." I finished.

Emzabeth's POV

I was the meeting was over for now. I really didn't like everyone looking at me like that. I got up with mom and dad and the next thing you know there was hugging me crying. I wrapped my arms gently around them as to not crush them.

"Thank you." She said and then she looked down to me. It was Artemis, Wally's girlfriend. I smiled.

"I promise you I'll bring him back to you Artemis. I swear on my heart." Then we walked back to the hanger together with mom and dad too. They were all great friends and good people. So kind. I'm glad I get to help them.

**I hope y'all liked it please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle's POV

When we arrived at the site it was freezing. Emzabeth slowly walked up and everyone was shocked when she reached out and touched, I think she called it a port. It resembled water in the way it rippled under her touch. Then she spoke, "It-t-t calls itself celeritate vi." Bart and Barry's eyes grew wide.

"So Wally is INSIDE the SPEEDFORCE?! Barry exclaimed. Then the rippling stopped.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Artemis.

"It's gone. Don't worry though… i-i-it'll be back," Emzabeth said turning to look at Barry, "Do you um… know what the…um… speedforce is exactly?"

"It's where our powers come from basically." Barry explained.

"I think I have a plan." Emzabeth said before she did what I think was magic.

Kaldur's POV

When we got back to the meeting room Emzabeth began to write on the holographic board. After about 20 min Bart cracked. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME HOW WE'RE SAVING MY COUSIN?!" he yelled causing Emzabeth to flinch. She seemed to shrink under Bart's gaze causing me to decide to intervene.

"Be patient my friend, she is planning. Wally will be back in plenty of time. Yelling and frightening our friend will not help and may slow down the process." I said hoping to calm the young speedster. He nodded adding a small apology to Emzabeth. She then smiled saying that all was forgiven and set back to work. 5 minutes later with the help of Flash, Nightwing, and Zantanna the plan was finished and Emzabeth made progress on opening up to other people as well. We all listened intently to the plan and began to set off to work following our roles in the plan.

The Plan:

-Nightwing, Flash, Zantanna, Batman, and Emzabeth would study and make predictions for when the port will appear.

-Batgirl, Red Hood, Robin, Rocket, and Kid Flash would design and develop a communicator to transmit even in the port and a cord strong enough to withstand the strain of the port and hold the weight of at least four people, and didn't have any metal in its composition.

-When cord and a communicator were built we would predict the next arrival.

- When port appears Barry will vibrate his molecules in his hand in the port keeping the port active.

-Emzabeth will create a hole in the port wall and will enter attached to the cord which will be anchored in our dimension to the bioship and also superman and wonder woman for reassurance.

-Emzabeth will find Wally and attached him to the cord.

-She will notify us and everyone will help pull them out except Barry and Bart who will be making sure the port stays active.

-Then Emzabeth will close the port and everything else will continue as normal and we'll have Wally back.

We can hope…

**Sorry I didn't update in a while. I had to clean the war zone in my room. Hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis's POV

Today was the day. And we were all waiting for the port to arrive at what they predicted as in % minutes. I'm so grateful for Emzabeth she's an amazing "niece" and came up with this plan almost all on her own for someone she doesn't even know and she's risking her life. Over the past two months she has stuttered less, smiles more, been involved more with the team—along with Danielle (Flicker) and Pur'nia (Angel), and speaks more freely and often. She even has a hero alias she and Zee came up with. She's Dove partner of Nightwing and the Mistress of Magic herself. She wears a black blouse with sleeves that end at the end of her shoulders that shows about an inch of her stomach, with black shorts, gray tights, black boots, and a domino mask.

2 more minutes. Emzabeth was hooking herself onto the cord.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 Barry and Emzabeth went into action and then she was gone. 5 minutes later static was heard behind her joyful voice as she said, "We're ready to go. You guys can pull us out now."

Wally's POV

I was sitting in the corner of the boring room thinking about life, memories, how the hell I was going to get out of here. Then a gold and black portal opened up in middle of nowhere. A teenage girl dressed in black stepped out.

"Wally? Are you Wally?" She asked.

"Yes... who are you?"

"Dick and Zantanna's kid…sort of. I'm here to get you out. Artemis is on the other side waitin' on ya." She smiled. I got up and she hooked me onto her wire and spoke into a headset. "We're ready to go. You guys can pull us out now." We walked towards the portal but then I stopped.

"Wait, is this even safe?" I asked. She smiled.

"Not even remotely." Yep she's Dick's kid. I wonder what the 'sort of' was about. Then we stepped into the portal and I left that empty abyss. About 5 to 10 minutes later a familiar blonde wrapped her arms around my neck as I stepped out of the portal and cried into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so, so sorry babe." I said. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but someone screaming out cut her off.

"EM!" Artemis released me and ran over to the girl who saved me who was now collapsed on the ground. Dick and Zantanna were kneeling next to her.

"Emzabeth, sweetheart. You have to get up." Dick said.

Nothing.

She laid there. Then here chest stopped rising and falling. Zantanna held her hand chanting spells as Dick began CPR. A few seconds later she let out a small groan and her eyes fluttered open. "I feel like an elephant's been jumping on my chest." She said. Zantanna began to cry pulling Em into a hug and Dick the same to the both of them. "Why does everyone look like someone died?" Emzabeth asked.

"Totally not crash." Bart said. Emzabeth tried to stand but her legs fell out from beneath her. Another new guy in red, grey, and black spandex behind her caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"I can walk on my own Danielle." She huffed.

"Not from what I just saw." He responded. She crossed her arms across her chest. Yep, she Zee's daughter. It was good to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

Zantanna's POV

All I could do was sit there and watch her lie in her hospital bed. During the tests we were running on her and Wally, when we returned to the watch tower, she had a seizure. When Dick and Bruce got her under control she was asleep. That was three days ago and she still hasn't woken up. I couldn't do anything. Just like when my mom died, just like when my dad became Fate, just like when Dick and I broke up, just like when Artemis 'died', just like when Wally disappeared. All I could do was sit there and watch the slow rise and fall of her chest. Dick refused to go home and so did I. We were in this together. We were a couple again. No. We were ALL a family. She was our daughter.

10 days later…

Dick and I finally went home like everyone asked us to but only to take quick showers and a few hours of sleep each night. Then we were back in the med bay. When we returned to the watch tower this morning Bart ran to us. "It's Emzabeth! She's awake!" We shared a look and bolted to the med bay. When we arrived familiar green looked into two shades of blue. Her eyes shone as a smile graced her lips.

"Hi mom and dad." She said.

"Hey sweetheart." Dick said walking towards her with my hand in his.

"How are you doing honey?" I asked brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Good. I'm starving though." Dick chuckled. We looked at Captain Atom, Bruce, and Barry. They nodded their heads saying it was okay and we may our way toward the cafeteria when Emzabeth finished changing.

Tim's POV

The whole team plus Raquel, Zantanna, Artemis, and Wally were eating in the cafeteria chatting.

"So how didn't I know Zee and NG had a 15 year old daughter when I've only been gone for 4 months and they're only 20 and their daughter acts exactly like them? And aren't you supposed to be married to adopt?" asked Wally.

"They, plus Danielle for Babs and J and Pur'nia for Kal and Raq, adopted a little over two months ago. As for your second question, let's leave it at, I took care of it." I said. Danielle and I fist bumped.

"Well, it looks like I have some new family members then. Two nieces and a nephew." Wally said.

"And twins." Em added.

"What?" Artemis asked wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry I thought you knew because your 4-5 months along. I'm so, so sorry." Em said looking guilty.

"I didn't even notice. But how did you know?" Artemis asked baffled.

"Three reasons: One I have been into the future, I haven't interfered just watched and I also have only been 3 years and only to a few places for a few minutes very few times. Two, you were sick for a while when I first met you and had cravings. Three, you don't show much but you do show. You do wear a spandex suit." She explained.

"So do I have any kids after Danielle?" Babs asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you?" Em hesitated.

"Just a number. Please." Babs begged.

"Five. Some adopted so don't worry." Em answered looking towards the ground the added, "Please no more questions about the future. I don't want to upset the balance." I could see the look Dan gave her and I knew then he loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally's POV

After our conversation, really Artemis's, with Em we decided to go to the doctors. As we sat waiting for the results and the doctor Artemis and I sat in the room waiting. "Did you ever look in my top drawer?" I asked wondering if she ever found the ring.

"No. Why…?" she asked with her sly grin.

"You'll find out tonight." I said as the doctor entered.

"You were right. You are about 18 weeks along. If you would like an ultrasound you can set up an appointment with Ms. Creek at the front desk in about a month. Now about your weight your about 10 pounds sort of what you should be. Before you come back I would like to see that you've put on at least 15 pounds. That'll be all for today though. Have a nice day." Artemis and I got up and went home.

"So what do you want to do? We don't have classes until next week." Arty asked.

"How about you wait here one second then we'll go out for lunch." I said quickly pecking her on the lips and grabbing the triangle emerald engagement ring quickly putting it in my pocket and running back to Artemis. "Ready?" She nodded with a smile. I quickly picked her up bridal style and speed off for Paris. When I set her down her eyes began to water. "What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing it's just- you said we would come back here then you got trapped in the port and I thought it would never happen and now we're here." She said adding a smile and I returned it gladly wiping away the tears. I got down on one knee and she let out a small gasp her hand cover her mouth. Her eyes began to water as I speak.

"Artemis Lian Crock. You have been on my mind non-stop since I met you and I died each day without you wither it was a day at school, a mission, when I was in the speedforce. I was planning to do this that night but I got 'preoccupied' by the port. I don't think I can live another day not knowing if you'll be by my side forever in the end no matter what. And now you're the mother of our children I've been thinking of for a while now. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" She nodded tears still streaming down her face. I stood up placing the ring on her finger and kissing with all I had. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Wally." She said as she pulled me in for another kiss. Life couldn't get better.

**I'm sorry it's so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie's POV

So we were all in Artemis and Wally's living room discussing guys, make up, gossip, relationships, and the wedding. Wally was spending the night at Dick and Zantanna's with some of the other guys. I was sitting on the love seat by the TV when Emzabeth sat down next to me. "You okay Cass?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just thinking about stuff." I said.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked sitting on the floor in front of me leaning back. I smirked.

"Oh, just stuff like what to get Wonder Woman for her birthday in a couple months, what flavor of ice cream should I grab when I get up, when you'll decide to tell Dan you like him. Just stuff." She blushed redder than a cherry.

"Okay girls gather around. We're discussing wedding party couples to go down the aisle together." Raquel said saving Em from more blushing and flushing. We all gather around in a circle.

"So this is what we have so far. Now is the time if you want a change." Artemis said pulling out her book with all the wedding plans in it. "Zantanna with Richard, Megan and Connor, Raquel and Kaldur for groomsmen and bridesmaids. Bart will be the ring bearer. Flower girls with their escorts, Emzabeth and Jaime, and Pur'nia and Danielle-" I decided to cut her off there.

"Personally I think it would look nicer height wise if it was Emzabeth and Danielle, and Pur'nia and Jaime." I stated. Artemis and Zantanna hummed in agreement.

"Are you girls okay with that?" Zantanna asked Em and Pur. They nodded. And Artemis continued on.

"After the flower girls we only have me and Ollie walking down the aisle. Sorry I couldn't get everyone in the wedding. I ran out of places and I sort of need people to come to the wedding too." She finished with her smile.

Pur'nia's POV

After everyone started gossiping I secretly fist bumped Cass for that switch off. Em has liked Danny Boy since he first arrived at the orphanage when he was 6. When he came he was escorted by child services and was covered in cuts and bruises. Every night Ms. Bant asked Em to look after his injures. Tim and I always watch from afar watching him tell her stories as she cleaned and re-bandaged his cuts. She didn't say a word to him until they were 8 and a girl shoved Em for being in her way knocking Em to the ground. Danny Boy was at her side and carried her to the house and bandaged her leg and arm. He told her, "Don't even bother with those girls. You're fine the way you are. You don't need to change. I like you just the way you are." She smiled.

"Thank you." She said causing his eyes to widen. He had never heard her talk before. She walked out of the room.

She didn't say a word to me until a year after we arrived at the house when she was four. She spoke to Tim the first night though. I admit that may have made me a bite jealous but I got over it. I think she's said a total of twenty or so sentences, not including when she would sing those three songs she always sung to comfort the little kids, before we came here and in the second day alone she said at least forty. The change was good for her. The team was good for her. Ms. Zantanna and Mr. Richard were good for her. Danielle was good for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick's POV

Artemis sent us the assignments for the boys. Tim laughed at the end leaning back on the couch. "So Danielle. Danny, Dan my man, Danny Boy-" Danielle cut him off.

"What do you want Timothy?" he asked slightly annoyed at the name game Tim was playing at. Tim sighed.

"What I want, no what WE want, " he said pointing to him and J, " is to know when you're going to ask my new niece out on a real date instead of just bringing her coffee whenever? I mean your eyes are just going to fall out of your head someday soon if you keep on starring at her like that." Tim finished. Danielle rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Are you trying to get NG to kill me or something?" He asked. I pouted. I'm not that bad.

"Don't worry Danielle. If I can hold back daddy bats then I think I can hold back daddy bird over here." Wally said sitting next to me joining the conversation.

"Shut the hell up Wallace. When your daughter is dating someone in the bat and bird family I will just sit back and laugh at you." I said.

"How much you wanna bet on it?" Wally asked.

"200 dollars enough for you?" I asked. He held out his hand and shook on it.

Kaldur's POV

"You two never change do you?" I asked joining in with Connor from the kitchen pulling out the pizzas and sodas.

"No" everyone else said in unison from the living room. I chuckled.

"The real question is when Richie here is going to propose to Zantanna." Connor said.

"Don't tell any of the girls," he said pulling out a huge engagement ring with blue and black gems on a twisted silver band, "it'll be sooner than you think." He cackled putting it back in his pocket.

"What about Con, Kal, and J. Are you going to pop the question anytime soon?" Mal asked.

"Yep, Kaldur and Jason already have ring and will propose soon, but I don't know about Connor- OPPS! Spoilers." Bart said

"I have a ring I'm picking it up next week. If you must know." Connor said.

"I say cheers to the smart and lucky men in this room." Mal said raising his can.

"I'll drink to that ese." Jaime said raising his can.

"Cheers." Everyone joined in.

"Now about Pur'nia and Jaime." Tim said with a smirk. I couldn't restrain the growl that left my throat. Everyone but Jamie and I laughed.

"Man, does everyone one not have a girl except me and La'gon and me. Cause that's totally not crash." Bart pouted.

La'gon.

He refused to come because of Connor.

This was going to be an intressting wedding if La'gon comes.


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis's POV

I'm 7 months pregnant now and they are due in two months on July 4th Wally and Dick think it's hilarious. Then six more months until the wedding. Today is Emzabeth's 16th birthday and Megs, Zee, Pur, Cass, and I were decorating the Grayson house and by default Connor, Dick, Jaime, Bart, Tim, and Wally had to help. The only Reason Kal and Raquel got out of it was because they were on a mission. Danielle and Jason had to keep her busy until it was time. Then lucky Babs and Bette they got to make the cake.

"Arty can you hand me some tape?" Zee asked. She was on top of a tall ladder putting up streamers and balloons. I wobbled over to the coffee table, yes with a stomach as big as mine you waddle, picked up the tape and handed a piece to her. "Thanks." As I was walking away Bart tripped knocking over the ladder just as Wally and Dick were walking in the room.

"ZEE!" Dick yelled as he ran to catch her. A sigh of relief washed over me and I saw she was safe in his arms. "Tanna are you okay?" Dick asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." She said. Everyone relaxed and went back to work.

"Zantanna, I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going and I-" Bart said getting cut off by Zee.

"It's okay Bart. I'm going to be fine. I am fine. No one got hurt all is well in the world." She said laughing lighty.

"Are you sure you're okay Zee?" Dick asked with concern evident in his eyes. She smiled and nodded at him. He helped her up and they sat down at the table until the dizziness stopped.

Zantanna's POV

I can't believe I didn't tell them. I wasn't okay. My head was throbbing, I was seriously nauseous, I was seeing doubles, and the dizziness didn't go away. Dick helped me stand up from my spot at the table and I just collapsed. "Dick, I'm not okay." He called Wally and Artemis my symptoms and they talked for a bite until they told me they think I had a concussion.

"I think you may have hit your head on the ladder on your way down. You'll be fine but you can't sleep for the next 24 hours but to be safe I would say 36. Just to make sure it's nothing else." Wally said helping me up then looking towards Dick. "Make sure she doesn't even doze off for a second you know the drill."

3 hours later…

Emzabeth walked in and dropped her book and phone when she saw us.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow. Who even told you it was my birthday?" she asked.

"Not it!" Tim and Danielle said at the same time raising their hands in surrender.

"It was both of them. They let it slip during our last guys' night out when Tim and Danielle asked each other what they were getting you for your birthday." Bart explained. "Can we have cake now cause I'm starved." He said earning him a smack on the back of the head from Jaime and Pur.

The cake was my favorite, triple fudge. The 16 candles were my favorite color, sky blue. Then the presents: From Uncle Kal and Aunt Raq- a gold fish which I named sparky because he was yellow and looked like he had zig-zag designs on his side. Pur- an old leather journal I could write in. Tim and Cassie- the newest laptop from Wayne Inc. Uncle Wally and Aunt Artemis- a puppy which I named Brucely, which everyone laughed at, because he was all black and was a common attack dog breed. Bart and Jaime- A $50 gift card to orange leaf. Aunt Babs and Uncle J- Uncle J fixed up my motorcycle I use for missions. Mom and Dad- a black and red convertible. Grandpa Bruce- a credit card, which yes I named, Daphne. GG Alfred- A cook book with some of his famous recipes. Gar, Aunt Megs and Uncle Con- I few new outfits. Danielle- A ruby dove necklace on a silver chain. I also had most of my family and friend here except the few that had work, school, or missions.

Today was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning Artemis gives birth and some mental images that may form aren't the prettiest thing.**

Artemis's POV

Zantanna and I were sitting in front of the monitors at the watchtower on watch duty looking at old photos of the team. And we found one of the original eight team members. From left to right it was Dick, Zantanna, me, Wally, Raquel, Kaldur, Megan, and Connor. Everyone was smiling and happy. Zantanna smiled at the picture and said, "Aren't you glad that we could be like that again? it seems like almost everything is normal like it used to be." I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah everybody's back together. I'm especially glad that Megan and Connor fixed whatever happened between them."  
"So what do you think Connor will propose?" Zee asked. I laughed.  
"What I really want to know is when Richard will proposed to you." She blushes friendly punched me in the shoulder.  
"Shut up! You're going to jinx it. He'll propose when he proposes!" Then Em and Pur walked in giving each of us a hug.  
"So who proposed?" Pur asked carrying Amistad. I was surprised when Pur'nia didn't freak out when she found out Kaldur and Raquel had a kid. Everyone else was. Also, she didn't know about Amistad until Icon brought him back to Raquel and Kaldur after her first week. Icon had said he would take Amistad, after Raquel told him the news immediately, so Raquel and Kaldur could get to know their new daughter.

"BABY!" Amistad exclaimed laughing and clapping his hands together.

"What?" asked Pur.

"Baby." The three year old said again but quieter. Then I felt a liquid going down my leg.

"Shi-" I began getting cut off by Zee.

"There's a little kid in the room."

"Well, there's going to be two little kids in the room if we don't get me to the medbay soon."

"You mean." She asked eyes wide. I hummed a yes and nodded.

"Well that can't do Aunt A. We're they only ones here. Uncle Walls and Uncle D are the only ones on planet and they're on a mission. The rest of the league is off planet on missions. They nearest leaguers besides NG and Walls are on Mars." Pur said.

"Well then girls it looks like whoever has the best medical training in this room will be delivering my baby today." I said. Emzabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Dang it Canary!" she shouted.

"Well, I guess Em is delivering your baby Aunt A. I'll help her any way I can and I guess Zee will call Uncle D and Walls and help you get through it." Pur said as bluntly but very assuring at the same time. And with that Zee turned to the monitors and called the guys over their comm leaving Amistad with her as us three left for the medbay. When we got in there Emzabeth had me changed and set to work.

She hooked me up to an IV and began listing things off that she needed from Pur'nia.

"I'll need a big bowl of warm water, blankets, rags, clamps, scissors, some pain meds, and some ear plugs." Then she looked over to me. "Okay. Now Artemis, I need you to pull in your legs and spread them okay." I nodded and did so. She then situated the blanket over my legs. "I'm not an expert at this so I'm just winging it okay. But everything will be fine." I just nodded as a contraction came. About an hour later Wally arrived just as my contractions were close enough and I was dilated enough. He took my hand and Zee left to be with Amistad and Dick. "Now A, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can on three. Ready?" I nodded. Wally squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked up at him, his dorky grin as present as ever. I smiled in return.

Emzabeth's POV

I began to count. "1…2…3-PUSH! Okay breath in, out, in, out, in, out. 1…2…3 PUSH." I said over and over again until their little boy with vivid green eyes, freckles, and tuffs of blond hair came out. I cut the umbilical cord and gave him over to Pur to record info for the birth certificate, clean him, and wrap him up. Then I prepared for his twin. After twenty-two minutes adding onto the 9 hours long labor their little girl came out with stormy grey eyes, bright red hair, and even more freckles than her brother and maybe even Uncle Walls. I cut the umbilical cord and handed her over to Pur like I did with the other child. I washed my hands and walked up to the happy couple. "So, What are their names?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, you already know so why don't you tell us?" Uncle Wally said all smug like.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked. They smiled and nodded holding their adorable children. I sighed giving up in defeat sitting on the edge of the bed looking Artemis in the eye. "He's Olivier Jai West but goes by Jai or JJ. She's Iris Jade West but goes by Irey and her future fiancé calls her JI after they start dating. Jai becomes Speedy later on Lightning Strike, an archer quick on his feet and Irey becomes Impulse, Kid Flash, and eventually the Flash herself, the fastest woman alive." I tell her and her as her eyes water.

"Thank you." She whispers. Then Dick came in with Zee and Amistad.

"My new niece and nephew. Welcome to the family." Zee whispers as she kisses them on their foreheads.

"Good luck." Uncle Dick causing everyone to laugh except the now sleeping form of Artemis with Jai in her arms.


End file.
